


it was you (my heart recognized you)

by showho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, Sibling's Best Friend, baking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showho/pseuds/showho
Summary: Minhyuk tunes out the domestic squabble, turning to Jooheon and bumping his shoulder with his before gesturing to the cutting board. “Are you going to spend New Years with anyone?”“Other than my brother and his husband?” Jooheon glances over his shoulder before he turns his attention back to the leeks at hand. “Not really,” he says before adding, “I am planning on asking someone out though.”Minhyuk’s heart skips an unfortunate beat. “Oh,” he says slowly.--Or, Minhyuk has a crush on Hyunwoo's little brother, Jooheon.





	it was you (my heart recognized you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirenaim (dimplewoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplewoo/gifts).



> no fic has given me Grief like this one has .... i probably rewrote this like fifteen times b4 settling JHGHSJK anyways ! folks !!! here is my third and final entry for joohyuk bingo! my prompt was 'sibling's best friend' ! i hope u guys enjoy it !! also big big thanks to mounia for rly helping me w this fic !! this is for u !!!!

“You need a bigger kitchen,” Minhyuk says as he slips into the small space, weaving between Hoseok and Hyunwoo to settle next to Jooheon with a grin. “This space can barely fit all four of us.”

“That’s what I  _ said  _ to Hyunwoo,” Hoseok retorts, “but he’s so stubborn! We’ve been married for three months and he doesn’t want to move apartments at all!”

“There’s nothing wrong with this apartment,” Hyunwoo says. “Besides, I still have six months left on the lease. I promise we’ll go house hunting soon.”

Minhyuk tunes out the domestic squabble, turning to Jooheon and bumping his shoulder with his before gesturing to the cutting board. “Are you going to spend New Years with anyone?”

“Other than my brother and his husband?” Jooheon glances over his shoulder before he turns his attention back to the leeks at hand. “Not really,” he says before adding, “I am planning on asking someone out though.”

Minhyuk’s heart skips an unfortunate beat. “Oh,” he says slowly, drawing out his words as he leans onto the counter as casually as possible. “Who do you have in mind?”

Jooheon shoots Minhyuk a smile, laughing softly as he shakes his head. “I can’t tell you,” he teases. “That’d be jinxing it.”

Minhyuk lets out a laugh, but it’s hollow, bordering on polite. He lets it peter off before mumbling an excuse about needing baking soda, turning around and taking the one, small step to reach Hyunwoo. He smacks his back.

“Ow,” Hyunwoo says, turning around. There’s flour on his nose. “What was that for?”

“We’re out of baking soda,” Minhyuk says, and he tries to put in as much emergency into his eyes as possible. Jooheon may have a crush on someone, but Minhyuk was best friends with his brother, which meant there was a high chance he could figure out whether to be happy or to spend his first day of January moping around. Hyunwoo raises a curious eyebrow at Minhyuk before pointing to a small box on the counter.

“We have…?” He starts but stops as Minhyuk violently shakes his head. “I guess we don’t have baking soda. Hoseok, I’ll be right back.”

Hoseok hums his assent as he stirs the batter. Jooheon gives a worried look that Minhyuk smiles to, before pointing to the container and mouthing, ‘need more baking soda’. He grabs his jacket before heading outside, patiently waiting for Hyunwoo who comes out a moment later with car keys in hand.

“Do you think the grocery store is still open?” Minhyuk asks, making his way towards the passenger seat.

“You’d force it open even if it wasn’t,” Hyunwoo says. Minhyuk snorts, because it’s true, at least in this kind of desperate situation.

* * *

 

“So what’s the issue?” Hyunwoo asks as they traipse through an aisle dedicated to baking goods. 

Minhyuk pretends to be interested in edible glitter. “Issue? What issue?”

“Obviously there’s an issue if you dragged me out to the nearest grocery store,” Hyunwoo points out. “You said we were out of baking soda even though I just bought a box the other day.”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Minhyuk says. Then, on second thought, he adds, “Actually, there is something wrong.”

Hyunwoo throws a packet of sprinkles into the cart. Under Minhyuk’s judgemental gaze, he shrugs. “Could be important,” he reasons. “So what’s on your mind? And don’t lie to me, I can tell.”

“Alright, then, has Jooheon mentioned anyone lately?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like”—Minhyuk moves aside the sprinkles to throw in a candle he knows no one needs—”you know, dating. Is there anyone he’s gonna ask out?” 

There’s a long silence, long enough that Minhyuk turns away from the displays to see Hyunwoo’s face twisted in forced passiveness.

“Hello? Earth to Hyunwoo?”

Hyunwoo blinks. “Yes,” he says, but it’s drawn out, slow, like he’s not sure of the word even though he’s already said it. 

“Okay,” Minhyuk says. “Who?”

“I legally cannot tell you,” Hyunwoo says, and then he pushes the cart towards the end of the aisle. Minhyuk abandons his post by the displays, jogging until he’s next to Hyunwoo.

“What do you  _ mean  _ you can’t tell me? I thought we were best _ friends,” _ Minhyuk cries out. Hyunwoo gestures to a gallon of milk that Minhyuk easily puts into the cart before saying, “You can’t just not tell me and then say ‘legally’ to make it sound official.”

“I can do all that and still be your best friend,” Hyunwoo says. “Jooheon’s my brother, therefore I’ve known him longer—which automatically puts his promise with me above yours.”

“So, you’re what? Legally obligated to keep his secret?”

“Yes,” Hyunwoo says. He points to a jar of peanut butter. “Grab one of those, please?”

Minhyuk leans over the cart until he’s half inside it instead.

* * *

 

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo return to a house full of chaos. While they were gone, Kihyun, Hyungwon and Changkyun had all arrived, squeezing themselves into an already cramped kitchen. Minhyuk manages to find a spot in the corner next to the fridge, where he sees Hyunwoo and Jooheon whispering about something he can’t quite catch. 

He can’t help it, that little gnaw of curiosity that pushes him to approach the pair, to get in between and weigh in on all their secrets. There’s never been secrets between him and Hyunwoo, ever. Not until now.

He bravely pushes his way forward, squeezing through Hyungwon and Kihyun. He takes another step just as Hoseok turns with a cup full of flour and bumps right into him, sending it all up into the air. Minhyuk doesn’t even get a chance to apologize because the oven starts to go off with a set of alarms, smoke seeping out of the seams. 

The noise starts to crescendo, everyone pushing and shoving and trying to just  _ clear the mess up _ and then—

“Everyone, out of the kitchen!” Hyunwoo says, and it’s like a flip has switched. Everyone dutifully files out. Minhyuk finds himself sitting on the couch next to Jooheon.

“So, wild night, huh?” Minhyuk says. Jooheon turns and laughs. 

“I feel so bad for Hyunwoo,” Jooheon says. “His poor kitchen.”

They both watch as Hoseok pokes his head into the kitchen. There’s a soft exchange and then Hyunwoo comes out, shaking his head.

“Dinner got burned,” he says. “So, is pizza okay?”

There’s a chorus of agreements, and then Hyunwoo and Hoseok disappear back into the kitchen to make the orders. As the dust settles, the conversations start back up as a murmur.

“I kind of need some air,” Jooheon says, looking over his shoulder towards the balcony. “You wanna come with?”

Minhyuk blinks up owlishly at him before saying, “Sure.”

They end up on the balcony with the movement of the house contained behind them. Minhyuk watches over his shoulder as Changkyun argues with Kihyun over the remote until Hyungwon plucks it from Changkyun’s grasp, holding it high above his head with a sweet laugh. The tables turn quickly though, after Kihyun jumps onto Hyungwon’s back in a mad grab. He ends up turning to look back over the view, arms folded over the balcony rail.

“I actually had something else planned for New Years,” Jooheon murmurs. He’s shivering slightly underneath his sweater, and Minhyuk slings an arm around him as platonically as possible. “When I told you I was gonna ask someone out, I had a whole plan for it.”

“And what happened to that plan?” Minhyuk asks. His heart is alternating between hopeful rises and disappointed falls.

“Well, for starters, the kitchen went through all of that,” Jooheon says. “Then we got kicked out, so I couldn’t finish my cookies. Then I decided to come outside with you, where there’s no mistletoe to kiss you under.”

Minhyuk feels his breath catch in his throat. He slowly withdraws his arm until they’re back on the balcony. “What if we make up a plan B right now?”

Jooheon turns his eyes on him. They’ve always been so piercing, Minhyuk thinks, searching constantly. 

“We stay out on this balcony,” Minhyuk starts. He turns towards Jooheon. “I tell you that I’ve been crushing on you for a while, and the whole reason I dragged Hyunwoo to the grocery store was to see if I could get him to tell me who you liked. That plan fails, so we’re back to square one.”

Jooheon nods, a smile slipping onto honey-plush lips.

“You tell me about your plan, I tell you about mine, and then I’ll hold my fingers above our heads like this” —Minhyuk demonstrates, putting his hand right above their heads. His fingers do a little wiggle—”like it’s mistletoe.”

“And then we kiss?” Jooheon asks, but he’s already leaning in.

“And then we kiss,” Minhyuk says, closing the gap between them.

It’s the coldest and warmest kiss Minhyuk has ever had. It’s all December beneath his lips intertwined with the summer warmth that never seems to leave Jooheon. It’s cold, and warm, and everything Minhyuk has ever wanted.

Jooheon pulls away first, cheeks and nose dusted with pink as he looks at Minhyuk with stars in his eyes and a comet smile. Minhyuk can’t help it when he smiles back, laughs as he pulls Jooheon closer for another kiss, and another, and another.

“I like plan B,” Jooheon says against Minhyuk’s lips. “And I like you.”

“Great,” Minhyuk says, wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s waist as he presses another kiss to the tip of his nose. His heart is going off like fireworks, coloring the cavern of his chest in pinks and reds. “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!!!! kudos nd comments are Very Much Appreciated !! also, i had such a blast writing for joohyuk !! thank u to the joohyuk bingo mods for organizing this round !!!!!! i hope u all have a very happy 2019 <3
> 
> twitter: [@dearshowho](http://twitter.com/dearshowho) | curiouscat: [@matchalattes](https://curiouscat.me/matchalattes)


End file.
